Gra o tron, sezon 1 - parodia
by Marqi
Summary: Gra o tron to mój ulubiony serial, ale jest w nim masa rzeczy, które mnie śmieszą lub rzeczy, które warto wyśmiać. Wybaczcie mi zatem dissy na ulubione postaci, ważne chwile czy autora George'a R. R. Martina. Również jestem fanką, więc to nie będzie aż takie złe, gdy troszkę się pośmieję.
1. Prolog

Jakaś lodowa ściana i grupa emosów składająca się z trzech panów pojechała na konikach zwiedzać las. Konik jednego z emosów nic nie robi tylko idzie, a mimo to emos go uspokaja (może ma cieczkę?). Widzimy teraz jaki paskudny ryj ma owy emos. Jebany zaczyna się czołgać po śniegu i nagle widzi stosik ciał nieukładających się w żaden straszliwy wzór, ale głowy są ponabijane na pale, więc muzyka się zmienia i zwiastuje jakieś smutne okoliczności dla naszego protagonisty, który stwierdził, że czas spierdalać na koniku. A nie, ciała są jednak ułożone w dziwny wzór. O zgrozo!

\- Co deklu srasz, dzikusy odpierdalają takie rzeczy często. Zazwyczaj chodzi o kozę. Kozę, stary. O kozy się zajebują - rzekł kolega emosa - też emos.

\- Ale to pierwszy raz widziałem coś takiego. Dzicy nie robią takich rzeczy, nawet po ostrej bibie z olbrzymami! - powiedział protagonista.

\- Jak blisko do tego podbiłeś?

\- Tak blisko jak mogłem!

\- Nie podniecaj się, że heros jesteś. Czuć tu, że walnąłeś klocka w gacie. Powinniśmy wrócić na Mur, żebyś się przebrał - stwierdził trzeci emos, tonem jakby ktoś mu właśnie zgwałcił matkę.

\- Co, martwi cię przerażają?

\- Nie odpierdalaj Szczepan, bo nas pewnie też dorwą i nabiją nam głowy na dziwne, ostre przedmioty. Kazali nam śledzić Dzikich, a tu dupa, Dzicy nie żyją. Zaraz tu będą tylko cholerne zombiaki. Zapomniałeś, jakie George ma odpały? - bronił się pan z numerem trzy.

\- Nasi przełożeni mają nas w odbytnicy, zapytają, jak ci Dzicy umarli. Wsiadaj na konia i nie gadaj ze mną. Muszę być hardkorem. - Trójka odeszła, a Szczepan udawał, że interesują go lejce jego konia, chociaż naprawdę nie ogarniał o co chodzi.

\- Cokolwiek George zaplanował dla nich, może zrobić też nam! - bronił się nasz protagonista. - Szczepan, oni zabili dzieci. Dzieci!

\- Śmierć dzieci budzi kontrowersję, a nasza nie, więc po co ma to zrobić? To by było nudne. Jak chcesz uciekać na południe to uciekaj, pizdo. I zmień spodnie, czuję twoją kupę. - Protagonista posmutniał. - Powieszą cię za dezercje, chyba, że ja ich wyprzedzę. Dosiadaj konia i lecimy, kurwa tutaj. Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj! - wsiedli na konie i pojechali w miejsce, gdzie protagonista znalazł trupy. - Lol, twoje trupy zwinęły obóz. Za dużo gałki muszkatołowej, stąd halucynacje.

\- Byli tu... - zarzekał sie protagonista.

\- Sprawdź, dokąd poszli - rzekł smutny pan numer trzy. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać, a brzydki protagonista odszedł i zaczął szukać zombie. Szczepan i jego towarzysz ogarniali śnieg i znaleźli ciuchy zombiaków. Niestety było za późno, bo zombie dojebały Szczepana. Głośno krzyczał, więc nasz ulubiony bohater skumał, że coś nie gra. Pewnie nic by nie załapał, ale konie jego kumpli z bractwa emo spierniczyły. Protagonista chciał być macho, ale przestraszyła go zombie-dziewczynka, z niebieskimi oczami. Biegł rekreacyjnie przez las, ale spotkał innego zombiaka - sprzedawcę odkurzaczy - który zdążył poznać pana z numerem trzecim i najwyraźniej nie udało mu się wcisnąć mu odkurzacza, gdyż odciął mu głowę i rzucił nią w naszego protagonistę.


	2. Odcinek 1 cz 1

Jako, że nasz protagonista był cipą i go złapali, ci, którzy są głównymi bohaterami serialu go złapali. Rycerz na koni pojechał do Winterfell, gdzie mieszkała rodzina Starków. Prawdopodobnie pokochasz Starków, więc już ci mówię - poumierają.

Wracając.

Trzej bracia (w tym jeden bękart, bo jego ojciec ruchnął inną jak był na wojnie), trenują na dziedzińcu. Właściwie to jeden trenuje a inni go oglądają. Włąściwie to ten jeden jest dzieciakiem a bękart Jon Snow, znany szerzej jako Jasiu Śnieżynka i Robb się z niego śmieją, bo jest pizdą i nie trafia. Jasiu Śnieżynka jednak jest dobrym przyrodnim bratem i informuje małego Brandona, że rodzice się gapią i jeżeli nie zacznie trafiać strzałami w tarczę, to tatuś zleje go paskiem.

W innym pomieszczeniu zamku Winterfell siedzi najstarsza córka władcy Winterfell - Sansa (Srajsa, ruda szmata), która napierdala hafty na kółeczku i zbiera pochwały od septy (taka babka, co pracuje dla kościoła - babski ksiądz, też lubi małe dzieci).

\- Wspałaniały haft! - pochwaliła rudą szmatę. - Jak zawsze.

\- Dziekuję - rzekła Srajsa. Obok siedziała jej brzydsza siostra, Arya, która nie umiała napierdalać ładnych haftów. Wkurwiała się przez to bardzo, zwłaszcza gdy septa ją ochrzaniała. Dlatego spieprzyła z pomieszczenia na dziedziniec.

Bran bawił się w myśliwego na propsach i celował do niewidzialnej zwierzyny za tarczą, do której miał strzelać. Oczywiście wszyscy z niego lali, głównie Jasiu Śnieżynka i najmłodszy z tej wielodzietnej, religijnej rodziny, Rickon.

\- W jego wieku nie byliście lepsi - zwrócił się ojciec, Eddard (Ed-Darth, chciał zostać sithem, ale coś nie pykło, prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że spłodził Robba i Jasia). - Ćwicz dalej, Bran. Kaman, napierdalaj tym łukiem w to kółko na tarczy.

\- Za dużo myśłisz - szepnął Jasiu do brata.

\- A ty jesteś stary i jesteś dziewicą - odrzekł Bran, po czym napiął cięciwę.

\- Dawaj rękę luźno - poradził Robb. - Jakbyś walił konia.

Bran się skupił, patrzył na cel i po chwili strzała, była u celu. Najlepsze, że Bran nie strzelił, a zrobiła to Arya, która zajumała łuk. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli na nią patrzeć, elegancko dygnęła, a Bran zaczął ją gonić po całym dziedzińcu, a wszyscy dalej ciśli z niego bekę. Zwłaszcza Mrodczny Lord Ned Stark (Ed-Darth).

\- Lordzie Stark? - zagadnął go ziomek Starka, z Greyjoyrm u boku (o tym, jaką kurwą jest Greyjoy, dowiemy się dopiero w innych odcinkach, ale ryj ma taki, że nie warto muu ufać). - Wrócili nasi, mają dezertera z Emostycznej Straży

No ja pierdole, pomyślał Ed-Darth, ale jedyne co odpowiedział:

\- Niech chłopcy siodłają konie.

\- Musisz? - zapytała go żona, Catelyn.

\- Przysięgał, a prawo to prawo.

\- Bran, chociaż jest frajerem i się zleje na miejscu, też pojedzie.

\- Nie - oponowała Catelyn. - Nie, ty kurwiu. On ma dopiero dziewięć lat. A w książce jest jeszcze młodszy.

\- Nie może wiecznie być chłopcem. Winter is coming, nadchodzi zima (Łinta iz komin) - rzekł mroczny lord po czym odszedł, a żona dramatycznie na niego patrzyła, jakby znów przywiózł z wojny bękata. Właśnie! Bękart!

Catelyn była świeżo po ślubie z Ed-Darthem i już zaszła, a Ned pojechał na wojnę i przywiózł dzieciaka. No co za pech, w tym samym roku urodziły się dwa bachory z jednego faceta, ale dwóch różnych babek. Współczuję Nedowi jaką awanturę wtedy przeżył.

Pani Stark nie lubiła Jasia Śnieżynki i ciągle go tyrała. Nawet, gdy grzecznie zbierał strzały po treningu.


End file.
